


Light of My Life

by Natalia



Category: Football RPF
Genre: I don't really know why I wrote this, M/M, OK It's not a happy story, but still hope you enjoy it, even though it's full of BS
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia/pseuds/Natalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bastian has a foster brother, or, does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to a dear net friend whose name is 宫. She really helps me a lot with her countless advice.
> 
> Thank you so much.

00

梦境是最稀松平常的一件事。

 

巴斯蒂安施魏因施泰格的睡眠质量总是不太好。稍有声响便会将他惊醒。

醒过来之后他努力回忆刚才的梦境。它们像是真实存在的另一个平行宇宙。光怪陆离的背景，悬浮在空中的草地，落在地上的云朵和开口说话的河流。

大部分的时间他并不记得刚才的梦又做了些什么。

 

唯一令他印象深刻的是一束打进他梦境的光，炸开了整片宇宙无边无际的暗。浅色的划痕在黑色的布景上看起来好似一道凌厉的伤疤。伤口渐渐扩大，从中溢出了更多的光。

有个人，他带着光，带着希望，从那条曲曲弯弯会讲故事的河中，笑盈盈地闯进施魏因施泰格的梦里。

 

他终于来了，小小的施魏因施泰格在漆黑没有点灯的夜里，靠在床边这样想着，从此我不会孤单。

 

他像婴儿一样抱着自己入睡了。

 

A01

自有记忆开始，施魏因施泰格的身边一直都有波多尔斯基的陪伴。他们形影不离，彼此是最好的同学，玩伴，和朋友。

卢卡斯波多尔斯基是巴斯蒂安施魏因施泰格父母收养的孩子。年龄和施魏因施泰格相仿。平时他们一起上学，下课。周末的时候和父母一起去河边或者公园。日子漫长而幽静，如同最终会奔流入海那条河，汇进远处深不见底却波光粼粼的一片蓝。

那是远方，而远方都是美好的事。

 

孩子们坚信远方没有尽头。

 

施魏因施泰格还认识许多其他的同龄人，可他认为他们谁都没有波多尔斯基那样阳光闪闪。小小的波多尔斯基虽然没有光芒万丈，但足以照亮他整个世界。

他不关心其他的地方有没有足够的亮光。

 

B01

卢卡斯波多尔斯基记不清自己是怎样来到这个家的。他好像打了一个漫长的盹，在明晃晃的午后入睡，在一个光点是电灯和满月的晚上醒来。

然后他遇见了巴斯蒂安施魏因施泰格和他的父母。他是一个顺着河流漂泊的木篮，直到有一双手轻轻将他捞起。他躺进对方向他敞开的怀抱，至此安顿。

 

只是他不记得之前发生的任何一件事。大概因为在混沌中漂浮了太久，久到波多尔斯基忘记了时间的流转，他只记得浑浑噩噩地醒来。

然后一个温暖的怀抱宣告了他的存在。

 

也许因为我那时候还很小，他想，我的身体也是那么小，她无法接纳巨大而沉重的记忆。

 

A02

习惯是一件可怕的事。

施魏因施泰格习惯了每天睁开眼便看到波多尔斯基神采奕奕的脸。那个人走到哪里都带着轻松愉悦，企图和世上每一朵花花草草，每一只麻雀知了问好。他是阳光下反射出色彩缤纷的肥皂泡，他是春日里第一场将一切清扫干净的雨，他是平凡无奇的生活里出其不料的惊喜。

 

他习惯了他日复一日不停歇的陪伴，他不知道当波多尔斯基不在场的时候该怎么办。

因此他惧怕去医院。

他和他总是一起走到医院门口，可医院就像是波多尔斯基的过敏源。施魏因施泰格注意了这一点，医院让他的波尔蒂变得惴惴不安，他告别了平时里的无忧无虑，在夏天的阳光下依旧瑟瑟发抖。所以他们只能在大门口和彼此作别。这个时候波多尔斯基总会挥着他的小手，然后说，「Basti，我就在这等你，我哪也不去。」

你为什么不陪我进去？施魏因施泰格刚想开口问出这个问题，但他的父母早已把他带进了医院。

 

他看不见波多尔斯基了，连他在阳光下的影子都看不见。

 

B02

波多尔斯基从没有去过医院，或许有那么一次？相对于施魏因施泰格，他健康得多。前者总是有规律地去医院，至于检查些什么，波多尔斯基弄不清楚。而施魏因施泰格只是告诉他，「爸爸妈妈要我去，说这是为了我好。」

 

不过他对医院大门的印象深刻，因为他总停留在那里。在等待的过程中偶尔他会睡着。他躺在路边，伴着阳光，偷偷地打一个盹。他会梦见施魏因施泰格，梦见他用轻柔地声音呼唤他的名字，他说，「Poldi，小懒虫，这样会感冒的，你不是怕去医院吗？」

于是他醒来了，他在医院门口站得端端正正，等待着施魏因施泰格活蹦乱跳地从那个奇怪的地方出来，然后继续和他一起研究草地上每一株翠绿究竟有什么不同。

 

A03

施魏因施泰格发现，随着年龄的增长，他和波多尔斯基的关系没有以前那么紧密了。他们不再是形影不离。甚至有些时候，他根本找不到他。

波尔蒂，你去了哪里？施魏因施泰格的脑海里飘出大小不一的问号。它们飘过卧室打开的窗口，飘过上课的教室，飘过一起爬过然后因此挨揍的那颗树。

它们飘啊飘，飘散到每一个施魏因施泰格和波多尔斯基一起去过的地方。

 

波多尔斯基不再和他一起做小组作业，虽然他们的家是同一个，但放学也不是每一天都一起推着自行车回家，双休日的时候波多尔斯基甚至不来参加家庭活动。

施魏因施泰格很诧异他的父母并没有因为波多尔斯基调皮的缺席而感到生气。

 

他问他，「Poldi，你要去哪里？为什么不跟我们一起去呢？」

对面留给他的答案是一个漆黑的背影和一整块空白。

这有时让施魏因施泰格尝到了挫败感。十年的成长过程中，他已经想当然地认为波多尔斯基的存在是件理所应当的事。

 

而波多尔斯基正和他渐行渐远。

 

B03

波多尔斯基觉得施魏因施泰格不再需要他。他正逐渐从一个可爱的小朋友长成能够独当一面的大人。他不再需要他的陪伴，不再需要他背后的支撑。外面的世界长得像那些拥有五彩斑斓翅膀的蝴蝶，她们扑闪着美丽的翅膀飞进施魏因施泰格的心里，而他也终将因为这些迷人和眩晕的东西绽开笑容。相比这些，肥皂泡的颜色是多么单调和缺乏生机。他就要变得不需要那些脆弱易碎不够漂亮的肥皂泡了。

 

施魏因施泰格长大了，波多尔斯基也是。

他们在同一屋檐下有了属于自己不同的世界。

 

如果巴斯蒂再也不需要我，那我存在的意义是什么？波多尔斯基看着远处和父母坐在公园草坪上吃着三明治的施魏因施泰格想。

碧绿的草地上开出了几株红色的野花，有两三只白色的蝴蝶路过时选择在上面休憩。这些蝴蝶没有色彩，但它们依然比人工的肥皂泡灵动真实，不是吗？

它们不安分地跳起了舞，最后飞落在了施魏因施泰格的肩头。

他开心地笑着说，「妈妈，你看我肩膀上停了一只蝴蝶。」

 

他还是因为蝴蝶微笑了。波多尔斯基想，我本来就是多余的。

可是巴斯蒂，我的存在只因为你才有意义。

 

A04

施魏因施泰格去医院的频率逐渐变少，而他无法确定这是一件好事还是坏事。

他不再恐惧去医院。比起去那个奇怪阴冷的医院，波多尔斯基的逐渐远离更让他感到不安。

仅仅只是从家到医院的那段距离，施魏因施泰格也满足于他的陪伴。

虽然波多尔斯基总是停在医院门口从未陪伴他就诊，但他也总是会陪他到医院门口。施魏因施泰格知道，他一定会在那里等着他。不管多长时间，只要他踏出面目可憎的医院，他就可以看见他的波尔蒂带着和下午阳光一样灿烂的笑容等着他。

这是两人秘而不宣的默契。

 

只有这个时候施魏因施泰格才确定波多尔斯基是存在的，他才不用再问他「Poldi，你去哪里，为什么不陪我。」

只有在这个时候波多尔斯基才比像梦中的那道光更加真实。

他等在医院门口，用他的力量驱散了施魏因施泰格心中的恐惧。

 

所以他不再恐惧去医院。

他有时候甚至在想，如果多去几次医院，那么波多尔斯基在身边的次数会不会更多一些？

 

B04

波多尔斯基不知道他为什么愿意陪着施魏因施泰格去医院。他根本讨厌医院的一切。第一次他试图跟着他走进就诊室后，就受到了医生无情的攻击。

「你是不受欢迎的。」他听见医生对自己说，「你快走吧，没有人欢迎你，包括施魏因施泰格。」

 

医生都在骗人对不对？

他那双闪着希望之光的蓝眼睛突然黯淡下来。小小的波多尔斯基紧咬着嘴唇走出了房间，停在了医院门口。他抬起头望向和他眼眸拥有一样色彩的天空，企图让那些不听话的眼泪回到它们该有的位置。

他忘记了下午的阳光和医生的言语一样尖锐刺眼。好疼。波多尔斯基闭上了眼睛，眼泪像河水一样缓慢而不断地流出。它们汇集到地面，留下星星点点的痕迹。这一寸土地覆上了属于波多尔斯基的忧伤。

波多尔斯基站在他的忧伤上面，低头看着被太阳烤焦的地面。眼泪的痕迹因为炎热的天气很快消失不见。

他就这样呆呆地站在那里，想要弄清楚他的巴斯蒂是不是如医生所说的那样不欢迎他。

可是当施魏因施泰格从医院出来，张开双臂冲向他那一刹那，他就知道，那个戴着金丝边西装笔挺的医生说的都是谎话。

 

他期待着施魏因施泰格从那个门口跑出来，跑向自己。

每一次，他都端端正正地站在那里，露出一个大大的笑容，期待着。

 

A05

最近的诊断结果让施魏因施泰格的父母很满意。他们高兴地说，「亲爱的Bastian，医生说你终于快好了。」

施魏因施泰格走出那个房间意识有些模糊。他从不知道自己得了什么病，他只知道到了时间必须来。而他的父母现在告诉他，他已经快好了，是不是代表着再也不用来这个鬼地方。

他想把这个喜讯告诉波多尔斯基，想要告诉他，他再也不用去这个可怕的地方，他再也不用浪费时间陪他去这个可怕的地方了。

以后每个周末我们都可以一起去做别的有趣的事。

 

但施魏因施泰格走出医院的时候没有看到他。

波多尔斯基没有如往常一样站在那个固定的位置，带着满脸的笑容，期待着他的出现。

太阳热烈，施魏因施泰格眯上双眼。

他没有意识到自己的眼角有些亮晶晶的东西正在滑落。

她们滴到波多尔斯基的那片忧伤上，覆盖掉了他留下的一切。

那片忧伤换了新的主人。

 

波多尔斯基消失了。

 

一路上他的父母开心地随着广播哼起了歌。午后的阳光总是让人昏昏欲睡。太阳热辣的光照在地上泛起一阵眩晕。光线重叠而扭曲。波多尔斯基的脸和这些光线融为一体，突然变得不够清晰。他像是一场梦，一场属于巴斯蒂安施魏因施泰格的梦。

梦里面的小孩带着笑说，「Basti，我就在这等你，我哪也不去。」

可是你还是走了不是吗？

施魏因施泰格阖上了眼皮，在阳光的抚摸和汽车的轻微震荡下睡着了。

他没有再做梦。

 

B05

波多尔斯基知道施魏因施泰格再也不需要他了。

施魏因施泰格已经可以一个人单独完成作业；夕阳西沉后能够一个人勇敢地骑着单车回家；周末在外野餐时也不一定非得拉着波多尔斯基的衣角才能不害羞地和陌生人说话；他结识了更多的朋友，与他们外出的时间也相应增加；他和他们讨论隔壁班的美女，研究踢球的姿势和新款足球鞋；他甚至享受起了外界投向他注目的眼光，成为一群人的焦点。好的坏的，美的丑的，高的矮的，中规中矩和奇形怪状的，他都一一接纳。

 

波多尔斯基一如既往陪着施魏因施泰格去医院。

但他知道他再也不需要他了。

他需要阳光，需要大地，需要河流，需要蝴蝶。

可是他不需要他的陪伴了，再也不。

 

波多尔斯基站在医院门口，他站在还属于他的那片忧伤上，想到了一些如施魏因施泰格口中的梦境一般虚幻而离奇的事。

我从哪里来？接着我要到哪里去？

就跟小时候一样，他一个明晃晃的午后睡着了。

只是这一次，他不知道自己会不会再次醒来。

 

他最后记得的事是光亮的白天。

那道裂口中逃逸出来的光已经可以覆盖住整个黑色的布景了吧？

周围的一切明晃晃，明晃晃。

 

06

施魏因施泰格不知道波多尔斯基去了哪里。他偶尔间向他的父母询问起这个名字的时候，他们总是轻轻摇摇头，拿起电话和听筒对面的人交谈。

没过多久，施魏因施泰格就会被带去医院。

 

07

后来施魏因施泰格习惯了波多尔斯基的缺席。

正如之前他习惯他的存在。

但他吃饭时左手边依然留着空位，上课时偶尔记不起小组作业合作的对象是谁，放学后总是像诗人一样认为影子在和他作伴。

当他负责家庭周末野餐时有时甚至会多做一个三明治。

 

习惯是可怕的。

施魏因施泰格知道这件可怕的事。

但是这些都变成了习惯。

波多尔斯基似乎从未出现，就好像那颗扔进河里的石子，扑通一声以后便消散不见。

 

周末施魏因施泰格和父母在公园野餐，周围突然出现卖肥皂泡的商人。他向父母要了零钱带回一罐。

施魏因施泰格拧开它的盖子，细小的泡沫喷薄而出。它们还没有成形就已死去。

他对着它吹了一口，一瞬间平淡的白色变幻成了五颜六色，它们在空中飘浮，来去自如。施魏因施泰格看着它们，眼前是一片美景。这是大自然神奇的力量和人类智慧的交融。他带着笑容欣赏着这些漂亮的肥皂泡。

 

直到一只蝴蝶的出现。它扇了扇翅膀，那些肥皂泡就这样在他的面前毫无征兆地破碎了。

 

08

 _父母告诉我，我的病已经好了。_ 施魏因施泰格看着电脑里一年前的word文档。 _以前我总是在生病，而生病时波多尔斯基总是陪着我。_

_现在我的病好了，他却不见了。_

_是真的好了吗？_

 

施魏因施泰格对着电脑摇了摇头。他看着手中紧握的空气，像是紧握着和空气一样没有实体的波多尔斯基。

 

_你的离开将会带给我一条更难治愈的伤疤。_

_但他们告诉我，你必须要离开。这是我好起来的唯一方式。_

_对不起我亲爱的波尔蒂，你知道的我不想你离开我，但是…_

_我必须让你这么做。_

_不然我就会一直生病。_

_我就会一直去那个可怕的医院。_

_我父母会一直在耳边重复我听不懂的话。_

_你先离开一会可以吗？等我病好了就来找你。_

 

波多尔斯基是谁？施魏因施泰格盯着屏幕许久依旧想不起拥有这个名字的对象的长相。

 

奇怪的是，当吃晚餐时和父母提起这个名字时，施魏因施泰格感受到了气氛明显的变化。他的父母面面相觑，神色慌张，甚至头顶的那盏吊灯也开始忽明忽暗。

更奇怪的是，当他紧接着问出，「他是谁？」之后，刚才那些紧张的气氛莫名其妙消失，它们和这句话产生了化学反应，最后在父亲的赞许下生成了柔和的氛围。母亲在坐立不安间立刻向他投来了温柔的目光，好像世界上所有艰难痛苦都因为这句话纷纷逃离。吊灯在刚才一段不平稳的电压后恢复了稳定，它绽放着光，照亮了桌上每一种食物。

照亮了施魏因施泰格左手边的空位。

「一个不足挂齿的人。」施魏因施泰格的母亲慈爱地说道。

屋外飞进了一直飞蛾，它横冲直撞地扑向那盏吊灯。瘦弱的身躯倔强地遮住了光源的一角。那一片阴影落在了施魏因施泰格的左手边。

 

「怎么回事，没把他电脑里的东西删彻底？」施魏因施泰格从房间里出来去厨房拿水果的时候听到在客厅看电视的母亲这样责备着父亲。

 

09

巴斯蒂安施魏因施泰格如常人一样地上学，工作，谈恋爱。他按部就班地生活，和其他人没有什么不同。

父母很高兴，他们的孩子在经历了一段长时间灰暗的日子后，终于从奇怪的心理疾病中挣脱出来，有了积极向上的人生。

只是偶尔，非常偶尔。当施魏因施泰格看见让人睁不开眼的太阳光，或者午夜里一盏台灯散发出的微弱的光时，他会觉得似曾相识。

 

也许他的生命中曾经出现过那么一束光，打开了和外部沟通的桥梁。

他照亮了藏身于黑暗中的他，引领他走向那一缕微小的缺口。将他打开，将他透露给这个世界，将他和他人建起联系。

他用他小小的力量，在漆黑中撕开了一道裂口，让光亮照进施魏因施泰格。

 

施魏因施泰格不知道为什么会有如此熟悉的感觉。身边的女伴不知道他的所思所想。他看着她，但他的注意力放在她身后的另一个轮廓。

那个轮廓属于谁？施魏因施泰格无从知晓。

 

「午餐做好了。」女人的声音拉着他回到了现实。

他笑着接过餐盘放在桌上，和她一起共进午餐。

 

太阳还是那么耀眼，阳光打在前庭的一草一木上。

光亮就是施魏因施泰格的一切。

他阖上了眼皮，在酒足饭饱的午餐后和阳光的抚摸中睡着了。

 

他做了一个长长的梦。

一个叫卢卡斯波多尔斯基的小男孩坐着巨大的彩色肥皂泡，顺着河流的方向来到他的面前，他拿手指小心翼翼地戳破这个脆弱的屏障。梦里面的小男孩跳了出来，他和他在充满阳光的绿色草地上玩起了你追我赶的游戏。

然而巴斯蒂安施魏因施泰格总是没有办法抓住他。

 


End file.
